Vermillion Bird
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Noel has a mission to apprehend Ragna the Bloodedge. She relentlessly chases him, and while doing this, she sees, that there's more to him than that gruff exterior and brash tone of voice. Companion Piece to Azure Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Vermillion Bird

Chapter 1: Confrontation

Noel Vermillion wasn't the best. She was idiotic, clumsy, foolish. Yet she had the greatest synchronization with ars armagus. Her Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk. It affected her emotions a lot. She would cry, giggle, yell, and do many other things. Yet her life changed when she met someone

I am Lieutenant Noel Vermillion. Secretary of Jin Kisaragi of the fourth Pretorian Guard. Many people know me, especially criminals. Yet I was at loss, for there was this one, this one criminal I couldn't catch. I felt twisted between love and law, well you get the gist of it. "F-F-FREEZE RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE! YOUR UNDER ARREST!" I yelled confidently, even though I felt no confidence at all. I believe I've finally caught him. There is nowhere to run, the case being that we were in an alleyway. I hear him sigh heavily in annoyance. "Give me a break dammit." he mumbled, surely he is irritated. But those thoughts of how he feels suddenly slips away as another thought comes to my mind. 'I just can't wait to fight! Its... Its... just so enthralling to be around'... wait a second, why am I even daring myself to let those words slip outta my mouth? My eyes slowly began to scan him. My gaze is blurred with white as I see his metal sword come and attempt to hit me in the face. I jump back. His jacket is torn and I see... blood? He must've come out of a battle of his own. I also see burns on his face and arm. He must've run into that loud talking ninja guy. But as I think of it, even I beat Bang. Then it clicked. He was probably holding back. Ragna the Bloodedge couldn't have lost to someone like him. I finally realize something. He got away!

Chapter 1: End


	2. Chapter 2

Vermillion Bird

Chapter 2: Search

I walked down the street, my shoes scuffing the stony walk way. I tried asking for clues. No find. Everyone either rushed inside their stores or were frantically trying to avoid eye contact. I stopped at Miss Litchi's clinic. As I walked in, I heard alot of yelling. "Tao, stop that right now!" I saw Tao clawing at the board as if it were her own personal scratching post. Litchi turned and saw me. "Hi Noel. What brings you here today?" I smiled warmly, accepting her greeting. "I was coming to ask you something. Its really important." Litchi nodded. "Just wait a moment." Miss Litchi walked over to Tao. "if you don't stop, you will receive no meatbuns after learning." Tao halted. "Meow! Sorry boobie lady!" Litchi nodded. "That's what I thought. Now please wait over there Tao, I must speak with Noel." Tao complied. I cleared my throat. "Miss Litchi, have you seen any trace of Ragna? Ragna the Bloodedge?" Litchi shuddered. "I wish I didn't have to. Well if you're really determined to find out, I'll tell you as much as I can." I nodded. "Proceed." Litchi tapped her chin. "He visits from time to time. Usually because he gets into alot of battles. And on rare occassions, he helps Tao to study. Like one day he and some other young man were there. I had to avert bloodshed that day. They were going to fight. Something seemed awkward about them interacting. The other young man had blonde hair and green eyes. Oh yes! He was Major Kisaragi!" I took all of it in. "About him getting hurt, what did the scars look like?" She continued. "Most of the time, they seem minor, but their was one day. Extremely deep gashes. And billions of cuts. I was actually surprised someone could sustain such injuries. And he didn't even seem as if it was painful. There was also another time he fought Bang, 3 degree burns. He explained that he was holding back because he hadn't really wanted to fight him." I nodded. "Thank you so much Miss Litchi! And bye Tao! Also, do you have any ideas of his whereabouts?" Tao jumped in front of me. "Before Tao came to study, he took Tao to a resteraunt! That's why good guy is good guy!" I smiled. "Ok then. Bye Tao." I walked out of the clinic. Someone suddenly yelled. "WAIT!" It was that ninja. "I just wanted to say sorry for falsely accusing you. I was very worried for Carl. But when I learned it was out of self defense and went searching for you." I just smiled. "Its okay."

* * *

I continued to walk around aimlessly. The only lead I had was that he had left some restaurant. It was beginning to grow dark, and I had no idea what to do now. I continued to walk around until I reached some clearing. "Well hey there young lady." I turned around to see a cat in a orange coat with a eyepatch and some sword on his back. "Jubei of the six heroes!" He laughed. "I get that a lot. But seriously, Jubei is just fine." I bowed. "Yes Mister Jubei!" He stifled a chuckle. "Whatever floats your boat kid." I looked down. He sighed. "I'm guessing you're lookong for Ragna?" I gasped. "I want to know him more, but he keeps pushing me away. And more importantly, always calling me stupid. Its not right." Jubei looked up. "I reckon you'll find him somewhere in a forest, probably keeping to himself per usual." I shook Jubei's paw. "Thank you!" I then dashed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Vermillion Bird

Chapter 3: Memories

After heeding Jubei's words, I headed to the forest. After searching and searching, I finally spotted him in the distance. For some reason, something compelled me to rush forward and embrace him. Just thinking about his arms wrapping around my waist made me feel great. But then I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. 'Wait. What? Even I know that something like that will ever happen between us.' And guessing by the way he acts around me, he would never want to be with me. Maybe he doesn't even like seeing me at all. The more I continue to think about this, the more I think about turning tail and forgetting about all this stuff. The more I think about that, the more I think that I've got no chance with this. I feel sad. Wait a second! I really need to stop thinking about this so much. I'm wrecking my brain! Going out with an SS-class criminal! Wait! Where did that come from! Its not like we know each other like that! "Noel." That sudden voice snaps me out of all my troubling and confusing thoughts. I look up to see Ragna staring at me with some indescribable expression. I immediately start stuttering, even though I don't like to. "SORRY SORRY SORRY! I didn't mean to ignore you! Its just that I was having some crazy thoughts and I didn't know you were there! SO SORRY I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY RAGNA!" I finished my sentence to see Ragna looking at me. He sighs. "Look Noel. Just calm down for second. I should be apologizing." I was completely caught off guard. "W-W-W-What?!" He frowned. "I was a real jerk back there. Its my fault for being a bitch so sorry." I smiled. "Its ok." He nodded. "I'll be taking my leave then. See ya later Noel." Instead of going back the way I came, he went off in a different direction. "Wait! Um aren't you supposed to go back that way?" He scoffed. "Why? I've got somewhere to be." I smiled. "Then can I come with you?" He sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

I silently followed him to where ever he was going. I honestly had no clue where we were headed. We reached some sort of clearing. There was a burnt church there. Ragna looked kinda sad to me. I didn't even know he was capable of making a face as such. Come to think of it, I knew nothing about him. It was now nighttime, the moon shining brightly. I suddenly blurted out. "Ragna, why did you come here?" He sighed. "Just to relive some good memories." I was dumbfounded. "But the church is burnt. What could be so good about here?" He inhaled deeply, which somewhat got me scared. "I mean before it was burnt. I used to live here." I was in shock. "So that means..." Realization kicked me in the gut. "With who?" He frowned. "Why should I tell you?" This got me angry. "THERE YOU GO AGAIN! YOU ALWAYS SHOVE OTHERS AWAY! ALL YOU DO IS ACT ALL MEAN AND TOUGH! WHY?!" He yelled right back, making me cower in fear. "FINALLY DECIDED TO GROW A PAIR HUH?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE SO INTERESTED IN MY LIFE DAMMIT?! NOT LIKE ANYONE WOULD GIVE TO SHITS!" I didn't give up though. "You need to learn how to open up. You never smile you know." He growled. "Why the hell should I act happy? Last time I remember, when I was all happy go lucky and shit..." Now I was totally curious. "What happened?" He sighed. "I got my arm cut off." I gasped. "What?!" He sighed. "People act like shit can't happen but it does." He left me with my thoughts. Then I finally realized. "He's gone?"


	4. Chapter 4

Vermillion Bird

Chap 4: A new blossomed romance

Genre: Romance

* * *

It kinda upset me that Ragna just dashed off like that. I guess guys that act tough and stuff are actually softies. Mega softies actually. Finally getting back to the topic of the matter, I cleared my thoughts and followed the direction of where Ragna sped off to. I actually caught up.

He scowled. "I'm impressed. Didn't actually think you'd have the guts to run after me."

I wanted to protest to his smart remark, but there were much more important matters and serious questions to ask. I scowled.

"I'm shocked at the fact that you'd run off and not talk to me like a normal person."

I wasn't expecting myself to go that far. In my mind, and his too, that was probably one of the rudest remarks anyone could actually make. I figured if I wanted to have a simple conversation, I'd have to be atleast a bit more respectful.

"..."

I was actually surprised he hadn't said anything back yet. Oh no! Maybe I WAS a little too harsh and now he's gonna ignore my existence! What am I gonna do? I really don't want him running off again! I need to speak with him. And mainly, I'm already tired of running.

"Um... sorry for saying that. I didn't really mean for it to come off in such a way."

"Why the hell are you apologizing idiot?!"

"There you go again! One moment you're quiet and the next moment you have some sort of standoffish attitude!"

"..."

Oops! I yelled at him again! Its just that when he acts like that, its really upsetting. Anyone else that would be standing in my shoes would probably have gone insane. So instead of apologizing, I did something else that surprised me and him. Again. I feel as if my brain has a brain of its own. I just softly pulled him into a hug.

"Look. Um... since you're not letting me apologize, I'm going to do this instead. Its either or."

I failed to admit it, but I've been wanting to do this for a very very long time. And it doesn't seem awkward, it seems natural. Like it was totally meant to happen. If you know what I mean. But what happened next was that he had wrapped his arms around me. I never expected him to return the hug. I let go.

"So can you explain why you sped off?"

I heard him sigh, but I wasn't letting up this time.

"I'll tell you then. Since its so important."

The moment of truth! Or something like that. But his answer saddened me.

"I went there to relive some of my good memories. But all that happened was that it brought up all the shitty ones. And I didn't want to stand there anymore. It was just too much for me to take in."

No wonder he sped off. It would make sense too. The church was burnt. It'd be easy to bring good ones back if it were actually in good condition. But people only live at a church if they... So he's also an orphan? I'm one too. But what about his mother? I decided not to bring that up. That would be even more horrible to speak about.

"I had no idea Ragna. I'm-"

"Its fine. You were just curious."

"But wasn't it painful to bring it up?"

"Of course it was."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Should I make it bother me?"

I sighed. He seems so hard to understand. Why do I always end up meeting the awkward people?

"I'm taking my leave then. See you Noel."

This is my final chance. I don't think I'll ever get another opportunity. Without a care in the world, I lunged towards him, placing my lips on his. It didn't last long. I stepped back to see Ragna completely bewildered.

"Um..."

As I continued to look, I could see a faint tint of red on his cheeks. He was blushing. I grinned. He looked... i don't even know how to describe it.

"You said you were taking your leave, weren't you?"

"Oh yeah... later."

He briskly walked away. I laughed. I feel as if something had blossomed between us.


	5. Resigning to Tag Along

Vermillion Bird

Chap 4: A new blossomed romance

Genre: Romance

* * *

After doing that, I suddenly felt alive, like something was amazing had surged through me. Yet I was saddened. If I wanted to be with him, that meant that I would have to drop my position as Lieutenant. It was a bittersweet opportunity. Which sucked. I walked to Captain Hazama's office, ready to inform him of my resignation.

"Captain Hazama?" He spun around in his wheely chair, like I like to call them.

"Oh if it isn't Miss Noel Vermillion! What can I do for you today?" I gulped.

"I would like to resign." He blinked, looking surprised. That's the only time I've actually seen his eyes. An insane, golden yellowish color.

"Why Miss Vermillion?" I sighed. I had to come up with a lie. Then I hid a grin. I would twist a lie and the truth.

"Unfortunately, I believe that I want to lead my own life. Fighting and arresting criminals was fun while it lasted. But I'm young. I wanna enjoy myself. And also, before I go, two more things." He looked up.

"Yes Miss Vermillion?"

"Major Jin. He was rather cruel and mean to me. He treated me like dirt, and I didn't appreciate that. So I was wondering if you could keep him in check, so that the new Lieutenant won't have to experience what I have." I blinked. I never have been so forthcoming in my life. I swallowed again. This question was rather personal, and I was completely wrong for asking but I did anyway.

"Also. Why are your eyes always closed?" He opened them, and I became scared. They were golden, and I felt like they were digging through me, into my soul. He closed them again.

"Well. Noel. I have learned to take in my surroundings by hearing, smell and feel. also, when I get into battles, I prefer not to see my victims face. Its gruesome, unpleasant, and disgusting. Well anyways, you're dismissed." I nodded.

* * *

I ran outside and spun around. I was so happy! I didn't have to work for the Library and I could be together with... Oh wait! Oh no! I don't even know where he is! And besides... I only gave him a little peck. Its not like he really cares about me. He's probably been with a bunch of other girls. Yet he doesn't exactly seem like the type to drag girls in so quickly. Wait?! What type!? What am I even talking about?! But I really like him! I just wanna hold him close! But he's so rude! Then I'll knock some sense into him! Yeah! I felt a pinch on my cheek.

"Hey idiot? How long you gonna stand there grinning like a dufus?" I turned around and he was. RIGHT. THERE. I screamed. Then I realized... HE JUST CALLED ME A IDIOT! I smacked his cheek.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! YOU ALWAYS CALL ME STUPID! I..." I started to cry. "Why do you have to be so mean?!" I kneeled to the ground. I was upset. He was always so cruel to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Look Noel. I'm sorry. You're just fun to tease." He helped me up. "So stop crying. I'm not good with water works." I laughed.

"Yea. You are a softy." He pinched my cheek again.

"Don't start saying bullshit like that." He glared. I smiled.

"I resigned from the NOL." He stopped right in his tracks. Then he shrugged.

"Whatever." I blinked.

"How are you not surprised?"

"I was expecting it to happen. You can't stand Terumi, and Jin treats you like a bitch." I screamed.

"YOU JUST SAID TERUMI!"

"I know." He said nonchalantly. "Hazama is Terumi. I'd thought you knew that already." I cooled down.

"Ok. Where to?" He looked at me. "What do you mean?" I smacked him.

"I mean where are we going?"

"I didn't say you could follow me." I glared.

"Are you stupid?" He scowled.

"Not answering that." It felt good to have him on the ropes.

"I think you are."

He scowled. His face looked so scary all of a sudden. I felt like running away.

"Shut it Noel. Or I'll make you." I nodded. at the same time, I smiled. This was going to be fun.


End file.
